Too Far
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Sirius goes too far will he be able to win Severus' love back? Sirius/Severus
1. Chapter 1

It was early on a Wednesday morning. Sirius had gone to breakfast early to meet his boyfriend, Severus Snape, for a morning snogfest.

"Good morning, darling," Sirius said wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Enough of the formalities, Black. Just kiss me already."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Sirius smirked. As he leaned in to press their lips together a voice from behind him yelled.

"Oi! Sirius!" Sirius quickly and violently shoved Severus away.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sirius asked his friends.  
"Nothin', really. Just came down for some breakfast, but I could go for a bit of Snivellus torture."

"Leave me alone, Potter," Severus snarled.

"He really hasn't done anything, James. Why don't we leave him alone?"

"Hasn't done anything?" James scoffed. "The mere fact that he exists is enough of an annoyance."

"Good one," a short boy in the back of them said.

"I know what it is," James smirked. "you were here first so you want the first go at him." He was right to some extent; Sirius would _love_ a go at Severus.

"No, that's not it at all. I just think that for one day maybe we should-"

"Come on, Sirius. It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything, right?" Severus' eyes bore into him, waiting for an answer.

"No."

"Then jinx the greaseball."

Sirius looked at his lover, then back at his group of friends; he knew what he had to do. Looking into Severus' eyes Sirius seemed to plead _I'm sorry_. A purple light ejected from his wand aimed directly at Severus.

"Knew you had it in you," James laugh, clapping his friend on the back. "But we really should work on your Bat-Bogey Hexes. That was pretty weak. Here, I'll show you." James pointed his wand in Snape's direction this time, but just as he threw his hex, Sirius cast a blue light in front of him, shielding him from its ill effects.

"What are you doing, mate?" James asked confused.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Guys. Snape-Severus and I are-"

"We're nothing," Severus said spitefully getting up from the cold marble.

"No, no Severus!" But he had already gone, stalked off to his dungeon.

------

A/N: Part One fini! "] I do so loooovvveeee Angst! Leave some love for the angst in return pwease. Part Two will be up as soon as I write it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Severus had walked away from him. He had tried since then to speak to Severus, but every time he tried the Slytherin made some sort of scathing hurtful remark and walked away. Sirius had since stopped trying. When he wasn't in class he was in his room just sitting there, staring off into space. Remus was starting to get really worried for his usually rambunctious friend; he had never seen Sirius look so depressed.

He walked into the room one afternoon to find Sirius on his bed. He was lying there on his back just staring up at the ceiling. "Sirius you've got to stop this; this is madness. It's a beautiful day, why don't you come out with us by the lake after some lunch?" Sirius merely shook his head, and Remus sighed. "You can't wallow in self pity forever."

"He won't listen to me; he hates me more so now than I think he ever did before." He flipped over onto his stomach, and buried his face into the pillow. Remus walked over and sat beside him, a gentle hand resting on his shoulder.

"Then make him listen Padfoot, don't give in too easily." With that he stood and walked quietly out of the room. Sirius sighed heavily and threw his pillow towards the door. He knew he was being childish, but Severus wouldn't listen to him. Damn Slytherin pride, damn it to the ninth layer of hell.

He cast a quick tempus charm, 12:30. He knew Severus would be going to the Great Hall for lunch. He decided what he needed to do.

---

He ran quickly down the grand stairwell, making sure to watch out for the moving stairs; it wouldn't do for him to fall and break his neck before winning Severus back.

He spotted Severus just outside the hall, he called out to him, but as usual he was ignored. He ran to catch up with his love.

"Severus please listen to me."

"No I'm done listening to you Black." The Slytherin walked past him and into the Great Hall. This was Sirius' last chance. He pushed open the doors and ran into the hall.

"Severus!" He yelled, and finally seemed to get his attention. "Please, listen to me." He stopped in front of Severus, painfully aware that every set of eyes in the Great Hall were on him. Whispers and rumors began to fly about, but he didn't care. He touched Severus' arm gently, and was relieved when he didn't pull away. "I was a prat before," Severus raised his eyebrow, "Okay a git," his eyebrow shot a bit higher, "Okay, okay I was an arse, but please believe me when I say I did not want you to get hurt in the slightest." The Slytherin sniffed in distaste. "If you believe nothing else I say, I implore you to believe one thing, that I never stopped loving you. You are the light of my life, the person I gave my heart to," tears welled in his eyes, "and if you want nothing more to do with me, then I understand." He turned to leave completely and utterly defeated.

Not a sound could be heard throughout the Hall as silent tears fell down his cheeks. A hand caught his arm and spun him around. He faced sparkling black eyes that swam with love, and Sirius couldn't breathe.

"You're an idiot Sirius Black, a foolish, self righteous Gryffindor who can't admit to his own feelings, but damn it all I love you." Severus pulled him close, and kissed him in front of the entire school.

And to Sirius was wholly shocked to hear not hisses of disgust from his fellow students, especially the Gryffindors, but cheers and clapping. Somewhere to his left he could've sworn he heard Remus say, "It's about bloody time." All was lost though, because he finally had his Severus back in his arms again.

----

A/N: Annnnnnd we're back to teh fluff. Sirius managed to pull it out of his arse in the end. Yay Sirius. I had some help with this chapter when I was stuck. So THANKIES WHOLE BIG BUNCHES HONEY! Reviews make my life.


End file.
